As network communications technology develops, it becomes not only possible to acquire various kinds of information online, but also to shop and do other things online. Many O2O Internet service providers not only have stores on the Internet (also called online stores), but also have physical stores offline (also called offline stores). These O2O Internet service providers can provide O2O (Online-to-Offline) Internet services. That is, they combine offline commercial opportunities with the Internet in such a way that the Internet becomes the front desk for offline transactions.
The method that is often used now to implement O2O Internet services is the following: acquire the current location information for a mobile terminal using the mobile terminal's location-based services (LBS); use the current location information for the mobile terminal to search for O2O Internet services in the vicinity of the mobile terminal; push found O2O Internet services to the mobile terminal; the user uses the pushed O2O Internet services as a basis for determining to use an O2O Internet service by having the mobile terminal log on to a corresponding O2O Internet service page.
However, the existing method for implementing O2O Internet services requires the use of mobile terminal LBS to acquire the current location information for a mobile terminal. Accurate location is impossible while indoors. When the user of a mobile terminal is indoors, it is not possible to acquire current location information for the mobile terminal or provide the user with accurate O2O Internet services.